Her Mother's Day Dilemma
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: Beth Corcoran has TWO mommies. So who does she give her gift to?


**Ok, I know it's not even close to Mother's Day. But I wanted to do this. Credit for the idea goes to an author from the Scrubs archive (However, I can't find their fic for the life of me. I think it may have been deleted). I just wanted to change it up into a Glee fanfic. But I totally credit them for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters.. Fanfiction idea is not mine either.**

"Ok, class! Do you know what holiday is coming up this weekend?"

"Mother's day!" the group of kindergarteners shouted.

"That's right! So we're all going to make our mommies something really special. You all picked out your construction paper, now I'm going to come around with paint colors for you to choose from. We're gonna make hand print cards! Please make sure you keep your smocks on."

Beth Corcoran sat in a small chair next to her best friend Amanda, waiting patiently for Ms. Lynn to come around to fill their small paper plates with paint. While Amanda chattered away about her new puppy, Beth was having an internal war with herself.

Which mommy would she make a card for?

"What color would you like for your hand print, Beth," the sweet, mid-thirties woman smiled at her.

"Purple, please," Beth mumbled, "Ms. Lynn, can I make two cards?"

After thinking for a moment, Lynn's eyes widened, "Oh, Beth, I only got enough supplies so everyone could make one. I wasn't even thinking. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay," Beth smiled slightly as Ms. Lynn went to fill other kids' plates.

"Oh, right," Amanda squealed as she dipped her hand in bright green paint, "You have two mommies! Who are you gonna make your card for?"

"I dunno..."

**xoPQox**

Shelby picked up Beth from daycare, bringing her home to get ready to spend the weekend with Quinn and Puck. She decided on open adoption, not wanting Beth to grow up wondering like Rachel did. So Beth spent every other weekend with her birth parents. This particular weekend was Mother's Day. It would be her first one away from Beth, but she was happy to give her and Quinn some alone time.

"You excited to spend the weekend with Mama and Daddy?" Shelby smiled into the rear-view mirror, "They're really excited to see you."

"Yes, Mommy," Beth didn't smile back. She continued to play with her overnight bag's zipper.

"What's the matter, Bethie?"

"Nothing...You know I love you, right, Mommy?"

"Of course I do, baby. Why would you think I don't?"

"Just making sure."

For the next 20 minutes of the drive, Shelby took constant glances back at Beth. Something was wrong. Normally she was ecstatic to be going to Puck and Quinn's place, talking non-stop about all the things they were going to do. But today, she wasn't saying a word. Sometimes Shelby had to look back to see if she was still breathing.

"We're here, doll," She said softly. Even with her sot tone, she seemed to shock Beth out of a trance. She helped her out of her car seat and assisted her in putting on her backpack, "Are you sure you're ok? Do you not wanna stay?"

"No, I do. I'm ok," the five year old grinned widely, just to please her.

However, Shelby knew she was lying. The entire walk up to the apartment building, Beth stuck by her side, holding her hand, when normally she would run up and ring the buzzer herself. But today, she left it to Shelby.

"Who is it?" came Puck's deep voice over the speaker.

"It's us!" Shelby replied.

"Come on up," she could practically hear him smiling through the intercom, as she waited for the buzz, signalling that the door was unlocked. As usual, she and Beth rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, walking down the hall to apartment 508. She knocked three times, while Beth awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, still not letting go of her hand.

"Hey!" Puck whipped the door open, grinning widely. He knelt down to Beth's level to embrace her in a bear hug, "How you been, Munchkin?"

"Good," she said quietly as she smiled back.

"Why don't you go put your stuff in your room, baby, okay? I'm going to talk to your daddy for a second."

"Ok, Mommy," Beth lifted her arms, wanting to be picked up first, wrapping her arms tightly around Shelby's neck, "I really really love you."

"I really, really love you too, Beth," she smiled and kissed her cheek before putting her down, "I'll see you on Sunday night, okay?"

"Okay," Beth hugged her legs once more before running off to her room.

**xoPQox**

Beth set her Hannah Montana backpack on her bed, taking out the card she made earlier today, looking it over, making sure it was perfect before walking quietly down the hall to her parent's bedroom. The door was closed, but she could see Quinn's shadow moving around in the light that crept out from under the door. She was hesitant to knock. Sometimes when she had a nightmare, she would knock on their door, and they would open it looking really flushed and out of breath. Like some of her classmates did when they played tag. she never wanted to interrupt them if they were busy with something. But they always welcomed her in and let her sleep with them. But right now, it just sounded like Quinn was walking around cleaning or getting ready for something. So she quietly knocked.

"Hi, baby girl!" Quinn picked her up, hugging her and spinning around before sitting on the bed with her, "I missed you, kiddo! How have you been?"

"Good," the little girl smiled, genuinely before taking the folded construction paper out from under her shirt and handing it over, "I made this for you."

Quinn gasped and opened the card, tearing up slightly, "Thank you, baby!" she kissed all over Beth's face, causing her to giggle, "It's beautiful! I love it!"

Beth felt all her stress from before melt away. Now that both Mommies knew that she loved them, she could finally relax into Quinn's yellow cotton dress.

"Did your Mommy like her's?"

Her jaw slacked a little, "I-I-"

"Hey! I heard laughter in here! I must be missing something good," Puck came in, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Look with Bethie made me!"

"That's amazing, Beth! Did Mommy like her card too?"

"I COULD ONLY MAKE ONE!" Beth shouted before running out of the room in tears.

The two parents looked shocked, to say the least. Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears herself, wondering of she did something wrong.

"I'll go check on her," Puck kissed her gently before going down the hall, following the soft sobbing sounds. He knocked quietly on the open door, letting his daughter know he was there. He scooped her up gently before sitting against the headboard with her against his chest, "Tell me what's wrong, darlin'."

"Ms. Lynn told us today that we were going to make the cards, and I asked if I could make two, because I have two mommies, but she said she only had enough paint and paper for everybody to make just _one_. So I had to pick who to give it to," Beth let out through her sobs, "I wanted to give it to mommy because I see her more, and she helps me with my homework, and she takes good care of me. But I wanted to give it to Mama too because I don't see her as often, and I came from her belly, and I wanted her to know that I loved her just as much as I love Mommy," she buried her face in his t-hirt as she continued to cry, "But I didn't want Mommy to think that I don't love her as much as I love Mama! I love them both the same, and I couldn't even make two cards! So now Mommy's going to think I don't love her as much!"

"Bee, Mama knows you love her. She gets so excited to see you every other weekend. But now she thinks she did something wrong."

Beth shook in his arms.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered as she lifted her tear-stained face to look at him, "I love you, your mommies love you, and none of us could ever think that you don't love any of us. We all know you love us the same, just like we all love you the same amount. Okay?" he helped her wipe her tears before kissing her cheek.

"Okay," she sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he stood up with her still in his embrace, "Let's go see Mama, okay?" She nodded.

"Knock, knock!" He smiled as they came back into his and Quinn's room, making her lift her hanging head, "Someone wanted to see their Mama."

Beth climbed over to Quinn wrapping her arms around her neck, as Quinn returned the fierce hug.

"Are you okay, baby? You scared me," Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, Bethie. I was just worried about you."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, baby girl. So so much."

Puck smiled warmly before speaking, "Why don't you go get ready to go, doll. We're going to Breadstix."

"Yes!" The little blonde pumped her fist and ran back to her room. She somehow inherited her love of bread sticks from her Auntie Santana.

**xoPQox**

Puck explained to Quinn what Beth had told him. Quinn almost instantly came up with an idea.

"Hey, babe," Quinn knocked on Beth's door just as she was trying to strap up her white dress shoes, wanting to match her Mama. She knelt in front of her daughter, helping her with her shoes and brushing out a few wrinkles in her small yellow dress, "So, I was thinking. How about after dinner, we run to Walmart and get some paint and construction paper, and we'll come back here and make your Mommy another hand print card. How does that sound?"

"You can _do_ that?" Beth's eyes widened.

"Of course!"

"Can we get bright pink paint?"

"Anything you want, silly girl," Quinn giggled.

"Thank you, Mama," Beth leaned forward for another hug.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you."

"I love you more!"

"No way," the elder blonde gasped, "I love you this much!" she held her arms out as wide as she could.

"Well I love you _thisssss_ much!" Beth giggled as she ran from one side of the room to the other, tapping the walls as if they were end points.

"Wow! That's a lot! I still love you more, though."

"I love you both more than infinity!" Puck poked his head into the room with a sly grin.

"_Nuh-uh!"_ the blondes laughed in unison.

Needless to say, Beth's Mother's Day dilemma ended up making it the best Mother's Day ever.


End file.
